Morgen Adlis
'''Morgen Adlis' is a Nord from the Whiterun hold, who lived off of the land, with her mother Sylvia. She is introduced, as a side character, in Age of Tamriel as a fourteen year old but ages by five years, during the timeskip, making her nineteen during the events of Age of Tamriel. She returns in Lost Lands of Akavir as a protagonist. Biography Morgen was born somewhere in Skyrim, without a father. Nothing has been established about her true father, though it can be assumed that she is like Nepht Delressi and her father was never there to witness her birth. Sylvia Adlis raised her as her 'sister,' telling her that her grandparents were her parents and that Sylvia was forced to bring her up on her own. The two 'Sisters' live in the wilderness of Skyrim, where they go from place to place, living off of the land. They live like this for fourteen years before Sylvia slips and impales herself on a sharp branch, that was jutting out of a fallen tree. Morgen protects her for some time before encountering Caleb in the wilderness. Age of Tamriel Morgen is introduced as she spies Caleb Adlis, travelling to Whiterun. He asks her about her situation and eventually finds out that her 'sister' is hurt and that she needs Caleb's health potions. After staying the night, Caleb agrees to take Sylvia back to Whiterun for proper medical treatment. When they arrive, they find that the Heratic is attacking the city, with an army of vampires. The Old Pirate Captain leads the charge and helps the guards drive the invadors back, earning himself the title of thane of Whiterun. Caleb moves into the city, with Sylvia and Morgen as a temporary arangement but they eventually grow on him and he lets them live with him. The Dunmer becomes a father figure to Morgen and she often refers to him as such after the four year time skip and during Lost Lands of the Akaviri. After the four year timeskip, Caleb brings her along to Solthstiem where they encounter the dragon attack. Between Age of Tamriel and Lost Lands of Akavir It is said in Morgen's bio that Caleb dies, either during or after the events of Age of Tamriel. Morgen also discovers that Sylvia is her mother, putting a major strain on their relationship. The Legend of Nirn: Lost Lands of Akavir Morgen signs up to Plato's expedition as the navigator, she meets the professor at his college in Leyawiin and arrives late for one of his lectures. He hires her on as his navigator as well as Griffin, who she grows quite fond of as they get ready to set off. She spends some time with Rick Morgan before they set off, they ask each other a lot of questions in an effort to get to know each other and eventually bond over a drinking game. When the group sets sale, Morgen is one of three crew members to give a speech, which is improvised. After being shown her quarters, the Nord stands with Rick and watches Cyrodiil fade away as they take off. Personality As a fourteen year old, Morgen was quite vocal and almost antagonistic, due to her feelings of vulnerability, being alone in the wilds. She is always eager to prove herself, providing cover support during the vampire raid on Whiterun. When she is nineteen, she seems a lot more dependent on Caleb, she still wishes to prove herself but now her goal is to impress him. In Lost Lands of Akavir, she proves to be strong and capable, if not a little unorganised. She is friendly and likes to make the occasion joke or smart alec remark, like she did as a kid but she feels that she is too mature to have to show off or prove herself. Apperances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:439579#663 Age of Tamriel] * Age of Tamriel: Caleb's Story (The events of Age of Tamriel condensed into a compendium) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:601220 Lost Lands Of Akavir I ] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:623755 Lost Lands Of Akavir II ] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:680211 Lost Lands Of Akavir III] Trivia *Morgen is introduced in one RP at 19 and returns in another RP in another at 32, identical to Lilly Tira, who appears in the Unlisted RP at 19 and returns at the age of 32 in Legend of Nirn. *She is never seen or mentioned in Legend of Nirn or World of Ruin. *Morgen has a number of conversations with Rick Morgan, that reveal several things about her: **Her favourite colour is black. **Her birthday is 10th of Evening Star. **Morgen's first kiss was with a skaal, presumably the one that she meets in Age of Tamriel. **She was first rejected by a handsome bounty hunter, who tricked her into distracting someone, while he stole from them. She expected a kiss as a reward but got gold instead. **The Heratic's siege of Whiterun was the first time she fought in a battle. **The first time she got drunk was in Solthstiem with Caleb. **Caleb was the first person she saw die. **Morgen is a virgin, she later reveals that she hasn't met the right person. **Morgen has never fallen in love. **Morgen broke a bone, when she overestimated a jump in her youth. **Morgen has never had a pet. **Morgen almost died, when she was shot with a pistol, she still has the scar. ***This was the first time that she was terrified. ***This was the first time that she hated someone. **She first rides a car, when she meets Rick Morgan. **Morgen has never done any drugs. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Bastards